Hiei and the swivel chair
by Sano
Summary: In a mission to sneak into a certain author's computer files, Hiei encounters one of the most dangerous ningen weapons of all...A swivel chair. Will he survive? My first shot at Humor. Shounen ai.


Hiei and the Swivel chair

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns the YYH characters mentioned here. I don't make any money so don't sue me. I only get to torture, laugh and glomp on them for a while. 

Note: This fic yaoi? Don't know; this is my first parody so laugh at me if this is bad. 

*^^*

Hiei flitted from tree to tree while he made his way towards a certain author's house. He was supposed to meet Kurama there this afternoon. He stopped outside a tree from the house. He had heard from the fox that this particularly new author named Sano who only wrote yaoi fics, preferably, Kurama and Hiei **yaoi** fics. 

The two had made an appointment to meet outside this author's house and browse through her files to see if she was writing anything suspicious. He felt for Kurama's ki and couldn't find it; he looked around if anyone was in the house. Might as well check around the house if it were safe, he wouldn't want Kurama to get hurt. Not that he would tell the kitsune that. 

He perched on the roof and walked around till he reached a window. He peered inside the room. No one was there, he tried to open the window but it was locked. Just as he expected, he produced a lock pick from his cloak pocket and began to fumble with the lock.

He jumped inside and looked around the room. A computer was sitting on a desk beside the window and beside it was a shelf full of books. There was a single bed on the other side and a table beside it. The room looked ordinary except for the poster-clad wall. The posters had a variety of kinds, Fushigi Yuugi, Rourouni Kenshin, Hunter X Hunter, Weiss Kruez, Gundam Wing, Slam Dunk and Yu Yu Hakusho. 

He peered at the YYH posters and noticed that all the posters had something in common. The posters either had the picture of only Kurama and him of them together or when they had the biggest part of it. He gave out a snort, another one of those crazy fan girls. 

He padded over to the computer and looked at the contraption and thought about how to turn it on. He pushed a few random buttons on the keyboard and waited for it to turn on. He waited but the computer didn't turn on. 

"Turn on!" He commanded. But it still didn't turn on. He kicked the computer at the base and sat down on the bed in a huff. Ch'! He should've listened to Kurama when the fox tried to teach him how to use it now he had to wait for that fox to arrive. 

He tried to pass time by touring around the room. He stopped in front of the Hunter X hunter poster. The blond guy kinda' looked like Kurama. Beside the face was a name. "Ku-ra-pi-ca" He read out loud. So that was the blond guys name. He examined Kurapica's face. Yep, he did look like Kurama. He looked like the fox when Hiei first met him. His hair was short like the fox's except a little longer and it was blond. And his eyes were green too; only Kurama's eyes were more beautiful and bright. He was wearing a Chinese-style vest over a white outfit like Kurama when they fought in the Ankoku Bujutsukai. A corner of his mouth turned up into a smile as he thought about his beautiful kitsune. 

There was a face beside Kurapica's and he turned to it. He studied it for a while and almost laughed out loud. Now this one looked a little like him. He read the name beside the face. "Ki-llu-a" He pronounced. Killua had silver-gray hair but with a white-starburst just like Hiei. He had the same almond-shaped eyes but they were black (Or very dark violet?) instead of red like Hiei and they had the somewhat 'Killer glint' in them. His face had the same shape as his and he wore black just like him. 

He snorted a laugh and walked away from the poster. He sat down on the bed again and looked out the window, the fox was late. He noticed for the first time that there was something in the corner of the room that was covered with a white plastic material. He debated if he would find out what it is, but curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to it cautiously, like it was going to bite him. He inched closer…closer…and closer until he was at arms length. 

He reached a callused hand for the white sheet and tugged it off. The sheet fell over him and covering him like those little ningen kids do on Halloween day. He pulled the sheet off and stared at the black object in front if him.

It was black chair and it was covered in some kind of material that Kurama always wore called leather pants. He walked around it and poked it in several different points. It was soft and he was only a few inches taller than it. 

He sat down on the leather chair and his feet were immediately sticking up. With a grunt, he tried to push himself up on his elbows but as he grabbed the armrest, the chair started to slowly spin. He fell down and tried to push himself up again, but it only resulted for the chair to spin faster. 

He used his hands to cover his eyes in an attempt to delay the dizziness that was threatening to swallow him. How could a chair defeat him? Him, Hiei the forbidden child, and wielder of the Kokuryuuha. Being defeated by a **simple chair**. He muttered a low curse while another wave of nausea washed over him. He wished he had never agreed to come to this place. This chair is an utter nightmare!! He gave out a groan and rubbed his temples.

The first thing Kurama saw when he jumped inside the window was a swivel chair spinning crazily with a very **green** Hiei in the middle of it. He quickly ran over to the green fire demon and stopped the chair from spinning. 

The Jaganshi opened his eyes and almost threw himself at the startled kitsune. Kurama seized him and laid him down on the carpeted floor. "Hiei, what happened?" He asked. Hiei blinked hazy ruby-eyes at him and pointed at the leather chair. "I. Am. Never. Sitting. On. A. Chair. Again." Then he passed out.

Kurama laughed.

*^Owari^*

Bwahahahahahaha!!! This has got to be the crappiest story I have ever written! I just had to write this since my mom bought a swivel chair for our computer and this image of Hiei sitting on it while its spinning just couldn't get out of my head. And about how the room looked like, my room doesn't really look like that, and its true about how Kurapica and Killua looked like Kurama and Hiei. Hunter X Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi is an anime being shown here in the Philippines and they have many similarities to Yu Yu Hakusho. I just had to describe how Kurapica and Killua looked like Kurama and Hiei only they're the younger version of the two.

Please review!!


End file.
